


Запах лета

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Лето в тот год выдалось теплым и солнечным, а у них еще все было впереди.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 10





	Запах лета

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Гарри Поттера.

Они укрылись в высокой траве посреди луга на краю деревни. Вытоптали себе уютное место, наложили магглоотталкивающие чары, спрятали корзину для пикника в холодок возле старого пня. Альбус стянул жаркий и неудобный сюртук, подложил его под голову, расстегнул рубашку и улегся прямо на траву, подставив белый живот горячему солнцу. Его огненные волосы, обычно стянутые тесемкой, рассыпались по травяному ковру. Геллерт устроился на животе рядом с ним. Вытащил из мешка листы пергамента, чернильницу-непроливайку и перо.

Было позднее утро. В небе пели птицы, вокруг трещали кузнечики, шелестела трава. Все вокруг дышало летом, полевыми цветами, жизнью, но Геллерт этого не видел. Его интересовали куда более прозаичные вещи, такие как маггловская политика и экономика, царствующие дома и пути влияния на них. Еще были Дары смерти, но мысли о них в тот день Геллерт оставил. Сначала нужно было еще раз перерыть библиотеку бабушки Батильды. Он не сомневался, что там найдет еще информацию.

— Я понимаю твою любовь к этому острову, Альбус, но если начинать, то лучше с центра Европы. Франция, Австро-Венгрия или Германия мне кажутся более перспективными. Не находишь?

Альбус не отвечал — он, прищурившись, смотрел в небо и жевал травинку. Думал он, похоже, совсем о другом. Геллерт вздохнул. Иногда у друга случались подобные приступы меланхолии. В такие моменты стоило просто оставить его в покое. Вернется из мира грез — будет готов обсудить примерный план завоевания Европы.

Геллерт вытащил из мешка карту и склонился над ней. В задумчивости он водил кончиком пера по губам, размышляя, с чего лучше начать. В какой стране проще организовать теневое правительство волшебников и подчинить ему сначала одну страну, а потом остальные.

Геллерт вздрогнул, когда Альбус протянул к нему руку и провел по щеке пальцем.

— Очнулся от созерцания «ничего»? — спросил он и взглянул на Альбуса.

Тот, чуть улыбаясь, смотрел на него.

— Обязательно портить такой день политикой? Ты посмотри, как сегодня хорошо! А ты все — «война, завоевания, власть». Забудь. Отдохни наконец!

— Скучно. Я не понимаю, Альбус, — как ты можешь просто лежать? Да у меня кровь кипит, когда думаю, сколько всего еще надо сделать, — жизни не хватит! Нет, отдыхать я буду уже после смерти.

— Если ты не придумаешь, как обхитрить и ее.

— Кто знает, — Геллерт ухмыльнулся, глядя на улыбку Альбуса.

— Тем более у тебя достаточно времени, чтобы просто поваляться в траве на солнце.

— И какой в этом смысл?

— Помогает взглянуть на проблему с другой стороны. Ну-ка убери весь этот хлам и ложись.

Геллерт фыркнул, но все же отодвинул листы и чернильницу, укрыл их сверху пустым мешком и повернулся на спину. Земля была неровной и твердой, лежать было неудобно. Яркое солнце било в глаза. Если полежать так хотя бы минут десять, наверняка облезет нос.

— Не вижу ничего необычного. Небо как небо, солнце как солнце. Все лицо обгорит, — сказал он.

— Ты прав.

Альбус вдруг приподнялся и завис над ним. Геллерт теперь видел его голубые как небо, хитрые глаза и золотые, сверкающие солнцем волосы.

— Теперь не обгорит?

— Теперь мое лежание стало совсем бессмысленным.

— Это тоже можно исправить.

И Альбус его поцеловал. Сначала мазнул по носу, а потом коснулся губ, ткнувшись в щеку длинным носом. Очаровательно! Геллерт замечал, что друг в него влюблен, но и подумать не мог, что тот решится перейти черту. И не знал, что делать. Он не хотел потерять такого полезного и умного друга, но не был уверен, что готов к подобному развитию отношений. На поцелуй он не отвечал, но и не сжимал губ, позволяя мягко их целовать. Когда Альбус отстранился, в его глазах читалась легкая паника.

— Понравилось? — спросил он.

Надо было очень быстро решать, что ответить, и он выбрал.

— Да.

Улыбка Альбуса стала такой счастливой, что было больно смотреть. Геллерт сам потянулся к его губам, чтобы впитать ее, согреться ей, почувствовать ее вкус, да просто поцеловать, в конце концов! Совершенно непонятно как, его руки оказались под рубашкой Альбуса. Мять и гладить обнаженное тело оказалось внезапно приятно. Геллерта вообще ждала масса приятных неожиданностей. Например, умилительный румянец на щеках Альбуса, который приобрел совсем уж пунцовый оттенок, когда Геллерт сжал его член. Надо сказать, ему самому понравилось трогать его даже через одежду, и сразу же захотелось попробовать, как будет без нее. Оказалось — прекрасно. Он гладил одной рукой длинный, твердый член Альбуса, почти такой же как у него самого.

Геллерту в голову не приходило, что если его сосок облизать, то член едва не порвет брюки. Что прижиматься к другому парню — к Альбусу! — тереться с ним членами, животами, ногами, губами будет так здорово. И уж совсем неожиданным был яркий оргазм, когда Альбус провел пальцами между его ягодиц и коснулся ануса. Оставалось только ускорить движения руки, чтобы и сам Альбус от него не отстал. Даже не смутила сперма, попавшая на его губы. Слизал — и получил очередной горячий поцелуй.

Геллерту было жарко, но хорошо. Так хорошо, как давно уже не было. Он валялся голым под солнцем, а его пальцы переплетались с пальцами Альбуса. И это было здорово.

Геллерт очнулся в темноте, свет луны едва пробивался через решетку окна. Потянулся, спина отозвалась привычной болью. Странно, что, несмотря на сырость, в которой он прожил уже добрые пятьдесят лет, он все еще мог вставать и ходить. Правда, тут особенно не походишь. Он полежал с закрытыми глазами, вспоминая сон. В Нурменгарде сны были единственной его отрадой. Яркие и цветные, они представляли его жизнь куда лучше, чем она была на самом деле. Как и сегодняшний.

А ведь, наверное, все могло бы быть по-другому. Если бы в тот злополучный день он на самом деле сказал Альбусу «да», а не врезал по его наглой рыжей роже.


End file.
